Sablon:Infobox helyszín
Type } | y | CINEMA }} } | y | MILITARY BASE }} } | y | AIRPORT }} } | y | AIRFIELD }} } | y | WAREHOUSE }} } | y | RESTAURANT }} } | y | FACTORY }} } | y | OFFICE }} } | y | LANDMARK }} } | y | CONSTRUCTION SITE }} } | y | POLICE STATION }} } | y | IMPOUND }} } | y | FIRE STATION }} } | y | HOSPITAL }} } | y | GOLF CLUB }} } | y | SCHOOL }} } | y | PARK }} } | y | BRIDGE }} } | y | RIVER }} } | y | SEA }} } | y | OCEAN }} } | y | LAKE }} } | y | RESERVOIR }} } | y | TOWER }} } | y | SKYSCRAPER }} } | y | CAR PARK }} } | y | CHURCH }} } | y | CATHEDRAL }} } | y | CEMETERY }} } | y | STRIP CLUB }} } | y | INTERNET CAFÉ }} } | y | MUSEUM }} } | y | OBSERVATORY }} } | y | GAS STATION }} } | y | FACILITY }} } | y | QUARRY }} } | y | MINE } | y | SHAFT }} }} } | y | HEADQUARTERS }} } | y | BANK }} } | y | STADIUM }} } | y | SUPERMARKET }} } | y | DEPOT }} } | y | TATTOO PARLOR }} } | y | HOTEL }} } | y | HOUSE }} } | y | MANSION }} } | y | SAFEHOUSE } | y | GARAGE }} }} } | y | GARAGE }} } | y | HANGAR }} } | y | MARINA }} } | y | VEHICLE DEALERSHIP }} } | y | } | y | WEAPON }} } | y | CLOTHES }} } | y | JEWELLERY }} } | y | PAWN }} } | y | } }} } | y | DRUG }}STORE }} } | y | } }} } | y | BAR}} } | y | NIGHTCLUB }} } | y | LAUNDROMAT}} } | y | SHOPPING CENTRE}}| } | y | SHOPPING CENTRE}} } | y | LAUNDROMAT}} } | y | NIGHTCLUB }} } | y | BAR }} } | y | CINEMA }} } | y | MILITARY BASE }} } | y | AIRPORT }} } | y | AIRFIELD }} } | y | WAREHOUSE }} } | y | RESTAURANT }} } | y | FACTORY }} } | y | OFFICE }} } | y | LANDMARK }} } | y | CONSTRUCTION SITE }} } | y | POLICE STATION }} } | y | IMPOUND }} } | y | FIRE STATION }} } | y | HOSPITAL }} } | y | GOLF CLUB }} } | y | SCHOOL }} } | y | PARK }} } | y | BRIDGE }} } | y | RIVER }} } | y | SEA }} } | y | OCEAN }} } | y | LAKE }} } | y | RESERVOIR }} } | y | TOWER }} } | y | SKYSCRAPER }} } | y | CAR PARK }} } | y | CHURCH }} } | y | CATHEDRAL }} } | y | CEMETERY }} } | y | STRIP CLUB }} } | y | INTERNET CAFÉ }} } | y | MUSEUM }} } | y | OBSERVATORY }} } | y | GAS STATION }} } | y | FACILITY }} } | y | QUARRY }} } | y | MINE } | y | SHAFT }} }} } | y | HEADQUARTERS }} } | y | BANK }} } | y | STADIUM }} } | y | SUPERMARKET }} } | y | DEPOT }} } | y | TATTOO PARLOR }} } | y | HOTEL }} } | y | HOUSE }} } | y | MANSION }} } | y | SAFEHOUSE } | y | GARAGE }} }} } | y | GARAGE }} } | y | HANGAR }} } | y | MARINA }} } | y | VEHICLE DEALERSHIP }} } | y | } | y | WEAPON }} } | y | CLOTHES }} } | y | JEWELLERY }} } | y | PAWN }} } | y | } }} } | y | DRUG }}STORE }} } | y | } }}|LOCATION}} } | y | } | y | ACTIVE }} } | y | DEFUNCT }}BUSINESS }} Játék(ok) Helyszín(ek) Hozzáférés Más neve Üzlet típusa Mottó(k) Alapítva Alapító Tulajdonos CEO Operátor Ismert dolgozók Kifutók BAWSAQ LCN Állapota Termékei Ár/ Terület Méret Hossz Magasság Emeletek Órák Nyitvatartás Épület stílus Garázs férőhely Hangár férőhely Kikötő férőhely Parkoló férőhely Tárol-e játékos járműveket Lakos(ok) Elérhetővé teszi Elérhetővé teszi Kapcsolódó To see changes, the page. Ez a helyszínek új sablonja. mozi katonai reptér reptér raktár étterem gyár iroda látványosság építésiterület rendőrség impound tűzoldtóság kórház golfclub iskola park híd folyó tenger óceán tó rezervátum torony felhőkarcoló autópark templom katedrális temető stripclub internetcafe múzeum csillagvizsgáló benzinkút üzem kőfejtő bánya tárna (requires "mine" to be active!!) hq bank stadion szupermarket depot tetoválószalon hotel ház villa rejtekhely rejtekhelygarázs (requires "safehouse" to be active!!) garázs hangár kikötő autókereskedés bolt fegyverbolt (requires "shop" to be active!!) ruhabolt (requires "shop" to be active!!) ékszerbolt (requires "shop" to be active!!) zsálogház (requires "shop" to be active!!) vegyesbolt (requires "shop" to be active!!) vegyesboltnév (requires "miscshop" to be active!!, write down shop type in CAPS LOCK if there isn't a preset one) gyógyszertár (requires "shop" to be active!!) egyébhely egyébhelynév (requires "miscplace" to be active!!, write down location type in CAPS LOCK if there isn't a preset one) There also business tags. They can be used simultaneously with the location type tags. business activebiz ("business" tag needs to be active) defunctbiz ("business" tag needs to be active) And the actual stuff to fill data with. SPU |image = SprunkIncorporated-GTASA-exterior.jpg |lightlogo = y |image_size = 300 |floors = 3 |condition = Active |taglines = "Slurp Slury Mmmm!" (3D Universe) "A Taste of Things to Come..." (Billboard, GTA SA) "The Essence of Life" (HD Universe) |games = GTA San Andreas |type = Soft Drink Brand }} image lightlogo (if logo is light = dark background like in default infoboxes everywhere else) darklogo (if logo is dark = light background to make the logo... i dunno? visible?) image_size caption image2 lightlogo2 darklogo2 image_size2 caption2 image3 lightlogo3 darklogo3 image_size3 caption3 image4 lightlogo4 darklogo4 image_size4 caption4 games (list all games it appears in) location (street, district, town, city, state, country maybe too) accessible (as in has accessible interior or not) altnames (alternative names) type (business type) taglines founded founder owner ceo operator employees runways (airports/airfields only - number of runways, basically) bawsaq lcn condition (is it damaged? is it alright? is it abandoned? in construction? refurbished? etc?) products (either list or type) price (either price of service use or price of the entire property) area size length height floors lessons (for schools. lesson type and amount) opentimes (time it opens and closes) style (style. modern, old, etc.) garagecap (garage capacity) hangarcap (hangar capacity) marinacap (marina slip capacity) parkingcap (parking spot capacity) canplayerstore (stores player vehicles?) occupants (who lives there) unlockedby (unlocked by something) unlockedafter (unlocked after mission) related (related things) oldlogo1 (old logo) oldsize1 (custom size of old logo) oldcaption1 (caption for old logo) oldlogo2 oldsize2 oldcaption2 oldlogo3 oldsize3 oldcaption3 oldlogo4 oldsize4 oldcaption4 Minta SPU |image = SprunkIncorporated-GTASA-exterior.jpg |lightlogo = y |image_size = 300 |floors = 3 |condition = Active |taglines = "Slurp Slury Mmmm!" (3D Universe) "A Taste of Things to Come..." (Billboard, GTA SA) "The Essence of Life" (HD Universe) |games = GTA San Andreas |type = Soft Drink Brand }} This template is meant to be expanded more and more to suit every location (thus removing the need for multiple different templates) so feel free to add stuff to it. Even removing in case something is unnecessary. Just don't break the template.